Powers of the Storm
by Laryna6
Summary: YxY one-shot, philosophical fluff. Where is the light, when all is lost? Where it's always been.


Here is Laryna6's Oct. Fic Entry!

Title: Powers of the Storm

Part: 1/1

Author: Laryna6

Rating: Maybe PG-13. Slightly (Very) AU. AE Arc spoilers, a (VERY) little.

Genre: Romance

Pairings: Yugi/Yami

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh, there would be kissing at least!

Summary: When grief casts a soul into darkness, can light shine through? The nature of the powers of Yami and Yugi.

Note: This was originally written to only be published on a specific Yahoo Group for the Y/Y fandom. I'm publishing it on ffnet as an apology to my readers. I've had a very hard time writing recently, and have been writing in other fandoms instead of finishing up my Yu-gi-oh stories because I haven't considered myself up to the caliber of work I want to put into those stories yet. I need to get back into the habit of writing first. Please check my livejournal for updates, and thank you all for bearing with me.

As part of my lack of energy, I haven't been able to wade through everything published on ffnet to pick out the good Y/Y fics for my C2, The Pharaoh's Rule. And none of my staff has added anything. I would be very grateful to anyone who wanted to be put on the staff and add any good fics they came across. It's still fifth in archive size and third in subscriber count in the Yu-gi-oh section, and it would be a shame for it to fall into decay. Please e-mail me: everything is on my profile.

Please believe that I am very sorry about all this. I started writing as a commitment to improving as a writer and doing reliable work. I know how frustrating it is for a good story to never be updated, and I hate doing this to you.

VAVAVAVAVAV

He stomped down the hall. That idiot! Bandits were threatening the main southern trade routes; he needed to dispatch troops to drive them off, to do that he needed to know the condition of his armies!

And that complete fool Seth was holding his paperwork hostage! He refused to hand in the report on his men (As High Priest of Set, he controlled the armies) unless Atemu dueled him!

He turned and punched the wall, startling his guards. He stood there a moment, breathing hard, before he regained enough composure to pull back and open his eyes again.

Drat. The plaster had cracked. He heard his voice calmly ordering one of the guards to get a painter to fix the fresco.

The minute vibrations caused by the guard's (the new one, what was his name? His father had told him to always learn his guard's names, but this one had joined since…) rapidly retreating footprints caused the rest of the plaster to slide off the wall.

Ouch. The stone beneath was cracked. How had that happened?

At… Ankhbes's slight cough, he turned to look at him. The older guard (one of his fathers…) nodded, pointing downwards with his chin. Was that sympathy in his eyes?

He looked down. Oh gods above.

His hands were wreathed in shadows. But not living shadows, not HIS shadows. These were a dull black, none of the lightning glory he had stretched between his hands. None of the light.

Fool. What had his father always told him? If he lost control of his emotions, the shadows that flowed in his heart, in the heart of all his line, would flow loose.

His father had set him on his knee and told him of how, if that was with one his loved, the shadows of his heart would mingle with theirs and in the deeper darkness their love would be safe and protected forevermore… and he had looked in his father's eyes and seen happiness at the thought of the mother he had never known.

They were together now. Why couldn't he be happy for them? He was a bad son, he didn't deserve…

But with anger… and he had promised his father…

He shook his hands, and the shadows disappeared.

He continued walking to his room, Ankhbes trailing respectfully behind.

¨Itˇs not going to work.〃

Seth straightened up. "I know it isn't. That's why I'm doing the paperwork now." He gestured at the papyrus rolls scattered all over his desk, the officers ready to answer questions about the state of their troops. ¨I'll have it ready in the morning."

¨It was a good try though." Isis said, sighing.

"Curse it!" Mahado said, clenching his fists. "The Pharaoh, Shimon, Akunadin… Shada, tell me you didn't use the Ankh to turn them into zombies!"

Shada just raised an eyebrow. "Anyway," He said, turning to Seth, ¨It was a good idea. You HAVE to focus in a duel. If we could just get one of them, for one second, to snap out of this! I remember when my father died in that battle. You have to talk about it!"

Isis sighed. "Men… they don't want to burden each other. Atemu's going to burn himself out trying to live up to his image of his father. Shimon is too distraught over the fate of the first child he tutored to think about the one who needs him now. Akunadin… he ought to see what's going through their minds! I've seen him reach out to hug his nephew, and stop himself. Why won't he… MEN!" Darkness answered her call.

Everyone ducked as papers went flying everywhere. Isis blushed. "Sorry."

Seth just waved it off. All he could think of was how much he wished for just one more duel, to see the light in his foster brother's eyes just one more time.

Kalim sighed.

Ah. So it was raining now. Finally.

It had been horribly sunny all this time. True, it was the dry season, but even the sky should mourn.

He stood on the balcony, getting drenched, staring up into the dark, dark sky.

Perhaps he had lost control enough to summon the Realm? That pitch darkness, without any of the lightning that should flicker…

When was the last time things had been as they should?

When his father had been the one who sat on the throne.

Nothing was right. He just knew… he wasn't his father, he wasn't good enough! He knew, he just knew, that everything was going to crumble to pieces.

He laid his head in his hands. The drops on his face were just water, he knew.

He couldn't even cry for him.

He stood there and finally fell asleep, leaning against the balcony, as the sky mourned for the one he could not, lest he break.

Thunder cracked. A bolt struck the palace roof.

He smiled. But only for a second.

Obelisk he could summon, to fight to reclaim his father's body.

Obelisk was the torment he felt.

Osiris he could summon, to protect his people.

Osiris was the lord of the dead. His father's power.

Ra he could not, to protect himself.

Ra was the light.

He had no more light.

The light had died with his father.

And now his father's (he could not think of it as his, even now that it had lain on his chest almost a year) puzzle was in the hands of the BASTARD who had disgraced his fatherˇs name and tomb…

He was dying, and this demon Zork was going to destroy his father's people.

HIS people. The ones his father had entrusted to him.

No.

No.

He would not!

No!

His eyes narrowed. He shouted his rage and defiance.

He would not lose. He could not lose here!

What was this feeling? Was it…

Hope? Light…

He fell to the ground… and was caught.

¨Father?〃 He whispered. He turned to look…

No. Not his father. Himself?

A small, pale hand intertwined with his, and together they/he reached out to Zork and Shouted…

Black cloud and golden lightning.

Zork screamed.

He smiled and fell. "Light…" He smiled, as he fell into golden darkness.

Tears fell from his face, onto his face. Was it raining?

/Mou hitori no boku/ Yugi blushed. /I mean, Yami-chan/

/Hai/

/Why are you staring out the window/

Yami cocked his head. /It's raining, aibou. You know I like the rain./

/You should. It's a lot like you./ Yugi smiled.

/You know, you're dark and occasionally stormy…/

/Only when you're threatened, aibou./

/ I know. And you make everything grow./ Yugi walked over and Yami obligingly became solid enough for Yugi to snuggle up to him.

/No./ Yami shook his head. /You're the rain./ He kissed his little one on the forehead.

/Huh/

/You brought me to life, aibou. Rain does that./

/Huh? Oh. Seeds./

/No, everything. Nothing can live without rain./

/Well… you lived back in Egypt, right? So you must have been fine without me./ Yugi looked sad.

This could not be permitted. /No./

/No/

/Nothing can live without rain. Or light. And you are both. If I was alive in Egypt, you must have been there with me./

He turned around and pulled Yugi into his lap. He had to sit in mid-air to do it, but what was the point of being insanely powerful if you didnˇt use it? He bent down.

/See/ He shared his senses. /You taste like rain./ He licked again. /And lightning./

A gasp. /If Iˇm rain, you-you're c-clouds/

A laugh, vibrating against Yugi's neck. His amethyst shivered deliciously. /So… if I'm clouds and you're rain, than I get to have you in me/

Outside, the storm raged. But the passion of the storm (which knocked down no few trees) paled in comparison.


End file.
